User blog:Lyman2/Love is in the air!
Hello everyone! As you all know, tomorrow is Valentines Day! So, in an effort to brighten all of y'all's holidays, here are the Valentines y'all have been making and sending in for the past week or so: Dear Teambeifong, I watched the movie "Avengers" it was good. Love, Anonymous Dear TUW, That time we had a staring contest, I won because I couldn't take my eyes off of you. Lol. Jk, I had contacts in XD Love, Anonymous Dear Haru, Your mustache is transfixing. Love, A hairy-lip lover Dear Lyman2, Your username is lovely. I promise I'll use it more often. Love, Anonymous Dear Immaturity, Roses may be red, but violets eat poo. Love, An immature rhymist Dear Zuko, Your eyes are like gold except better because they are on your face. Your scar is the most perfect thing in the universe and I wish I had one just like it. I also wish I had a metal hand, but that is beside the point. Your hair is season 1 made you look like a rapist- but it's okay, because I still loved you. I have always loved you and I always will. Love, Your Not-So-Secret Admirer Dear Lyman2, You are most swag person on this wiki (don't let the haters tell you otherwise). Love, Anonymous Dear JJ, Roses are red, violets are blue, although you may be nasty, I still love you (sort of) Love, Anonymous Dear Lover, I wish you happy Valentine's Day my sweet Valentine! I hope you are alright and have a happy life. And if you want to visit me I will have my hands open to hug and kiss you! Happy Valentine's Day! Love, Your Anonymous Valentine! Dear Nostagia Critic, I loved all of your AtLA v-logs. My favorite video of yours though, was you TLA review. It was perfection. No one could have said it better than you, Doug. Your brother Rob is also amazing. Tell him I said hi. Love, Mrs Doug Walker Dear Flo, Thank you for always being there for me. You truly were the one that always made me happy with your laughing, and even if it sometimes annoyed me, I really thank you for that. I want to thank you for the things we did together (and with others). Finally, I want to thank you because you are always positive, even on the rainiest day. You are my rainbow. Love, Anonymous Dear Teambeifong, I miss you! Come back! Love, a team member Dear Antonismage, I'm so glad you joined the wiki! You're already one of the siblings. Love, one of the big sisters Dear Steph32597s, You are hot! Love, your "humble" self Dear JosephHawk, I see you lurking around being a coding genius. Happy belated birthday and thanks for all the work you do on our tiny wiki! Love, the person TUW has shipped you with Dear Intelligence4, Your blogs on Avatar Wiki deserve to be recognized. Love, a faithful reader Dear friends, Have a "tiger" of a serious Valentines. Love, Chi Scarlet Fever Dear TUW, What does the fox really say? Love, Anonymous Dear Stephanie, Thank you so much for everything you do on the wiki and being such a light in the world. Love, Anonymous Dear Emperor Qin, See you at the Great Wall ;) Love, Anonymous Dear Sokka, You have boomeranged your way right into my hear :) Love, Anonymous Dear Zuko, Forget Mai. You are mine :) Love, Anonymous Dear Young Swaggy Long Feng, You are my favorite admin and I think you are super young and swag. Love, Anonymous Dear everyone who participated, Thank you all so much! I hope all of y'all had fun doing this and that we can get even more next year! Love, Lyman2 Category:Blog posts